Flawed Design
by BlackKitsuneKit
Summary: My oc Hisa and the song Flawed Design by Stabilo. This is what becomes of boredom. If you think I should do more to it just ask and I might if Im givin and good song and a idea to go with it.


Hisa breathed as her body slid sideways leaving a trail of red by the window. She wrapped her left arm around her torso as the blood from her wound absorbed into her shirt and jeans shorts sliding down her leg. Her fox ears gave a twitch as a soft dripping noise reached her ears as blood dripped to the black and white tiled floor below her black and white converse now stained red. Some places on the window had blood on it. Hisas bangs shadowed her eyes from view. The cross around her neck jingled softly as she moved. Her brown hair had blood mixed into it resulting in matted waves. Blood crept down the wall and a picture frame. A bloodly handprint rested on the wall not far from were Hisa swayed.

_I'm so sorry I had to do this._ She thought as she looked at a picture frame that hung on the wall blood splattered on it some what covering the picture of a boy about the same age as Hisa with blue hair, blue fox like ears on his head, and ice blue eyes filled with warmth and utter love. His name was Frost Bite. He was Hisa's boyfriend and best friend. Hisa began to sing quietly while moving out of the way of a flashlight in the window.

_~When I was a young boy,I was honest_

_and I had more self control._

_If I was tempted I would run._

_Then when I got older_

_I began to lie to get excatly_

_What I wanted when I wanted it._

_And I wanted it._

_Now I'm having trouble differentiating between_

_what I want and what I need_

_to make me, happy._

_So instead of thinking, I just act_

_Before I have the chance to comtemplate the consequences of action._

_I will turn off_

_and I will shut down_

_burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground._

_I will turn off and I will shut down._

_The chemicals are restless in my head_

_Cuz' I lie_

_Not because I want to_

_But I seem to need to_

_All the time._

_Yeah, I lie_

_And I don't even know it_

_Maybe this is all a part of my_

_Flawed Design..._

_And ever since I figured out that I could control other people_

_I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed._

_And if I asked permission if I make sure it's ok_

_I promise I won't slip up this time you can trust me_

_But never take advice from someone who just admitted to being devious_

_who just confessed to treason._

_And I would ask that you never ask a question that I cannot ask myself_

_for it might dirty up your conscience._

_Cuz' I lie_

_Not because i want to_

_But I seem to need to_

_All the time._

_Yeah, I lie_

_And I even know it_

_Maybe this is all a part of my-_

_And how can you say those things_

_Why can't you just belive?_

_And how can you say those things_

_And keep a straight face?_

_And how can you say those things_

_Why can't you just belive?_

_And how can you say those things_

_And keep a straight face?_

_I will turn off_

_and I will shut down._

_Burying the voices of my conscience hitting the ground._

_I will turn off_

_and I will shut down._

_The chemicals are restless in my head._

_Cuz' I lie_

_not because I want to,_

_But I seem to need to_

_All the time._

_Yeah, I lie_

_and I don't even know it._

_Maybe this is all a part of my-_

_Cuz' I lie_

_and if I could control it_

_Maybe I would leave it all behind._

_Yeah, I lie_

_and I don't even know it._

_Maybe this is all a part of my_

_Flawed Design...~_

Hisa ended as she slipped out the door and into the silent night. Grieving about the slaining of her family members, but that was what she was told to do so she only followed orders. And to think Hisa couldn't turn back for if she did they would kill her to the murder of her family. She took a deep breath and jumped over the wall keeping the clan from the other people in the village and leaving to the forest not to far from the scene closer to the gates of Konoha. The gate keepers thought nothing of a member of the Spirit clan wishing to leave so the opened the gates as she kept walking never looking back as Hisa faded into the shadows of the trees.


End file.
